Minecraft Constructions Wiki
Aleron Tham's ideas: Choose which will you learn Cannon Layouts: water-blocking cannon Needs 1 bucket with water, any usable block for cannon, 1 lever, some redstone and 1 piston First place blocks, then place the piston, connect it with redstone and connect it to the lever, on the lever and now the cannon is blocked. Fill the cannon with water, off the lever and out it goes! Remember, after the water is out, it will pop off the redstone into the number how many you pick up. A simple cannon Needs a dispenser, a button and everything else in minecraft First place the dispenser, then connect it to the button, then place everything else in nine by nine, press the button and... one by one, everything comes out! Remember, anything can be shot from the dispenser. Redstone Layout: Door blocker Needs 1 lever connected to redstone and piston and some bricks. Place the redstone to the brick and connect to the piston. Place the lever on the brick to on redstone connected to the piston and push the lever. When it's down it blocks the gap (neither wooden door nor iron door is in the gap) and when it's up it allows you to go inside (repeat outside). Remember: the lever is placed inside and outside. Building Layout: Tiny Cottage Needs 28-36 bricks, 2 chests, 1 dispenser, 1 furnace, 1 sign, 2 wooden doors and 1 bed Place the bricks to make the cottage walls (with roof) the roof just covers the outline. No more blocks placed on the roof. Make 2 2x1 gaps. Place the dispenser next to the furnace at one gap and the two chests in the other gap. Make a 1x2 gap to place the bed. Place the wooden doors at the 2x2 gap mirror way (both doors face each other). You can also use pistons, but you need two levers, more bricks 32+ to 36, some redstone and no doors at the 2x2 gap. Place the sign anywhere, type the name, type the block number, type how many ignots are needed for rent and type if you want iron ignot or gold ignot (ignot type) if you deal with another player by chatting, you will add more space about +28-+36 more bricks, and place the same things in the same order (the walls and roof are the same too) so you can be friends. If you don't deal, then another time when the player or a new player comes, you can deal with him or you can still don't deal until you can let a player be friends (best in creative mode for multiplayer). Remember: it is better to offer for gold ignots than iron ignots, because gold is like money. L i v e i n w o o d l a n ! scope="col"| d s r i n g r o a d |- |Block 630 Floor 10/13 Door #10-216/#10-234 postal code 730630 phone number 63666856 | A | 6 3 1 |- |Singapore, Woodlands Ring Road | 62 8B |62 8A |} Category:Browse Category:mansion